One of a Kind
by xxNativeAngelxx
Summary: It is said that when two people are soul mates they share the same soul. Will they realize it before it's too late or will stubborn pride hurt them. Only time will tell, Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning of it All

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm starting it a 2 in the morning so please don't be mean to me... ok hope you enjoy:)

Btw this story is during feudal era. It is a SesshyXKags pairing, and all the other beloved characters of Inuyasha are involved as well. And i promise that all the chapters aren't this short just the prologue is.

* * *

**Prologue**

It is said that when two people are_ soul mates_ they share the_ same soul_. Since the two share the same soul it is said that they share the same scent each pairing one of a kind, individual to the that one soul split in two. Though many believe this to be just a legend in the tale of soul mates. Whether the two ever find each other is not only up to fate, but it is up to the two to realize that they share the same soul as well.

oOo

In a tiny village on the very edge of the western border surrounded by the sea and the forest there lived a very prosperous community. The lord over the land was very happy with his village. He had found the love of his life, his wife, and the mother of his heir and other children in the very same village he grew up in. He could not believe that the fates had given such a wonderful life up to that point and he prayed that they would let it continue on this happy for as long as he lived. The days went by and his wife's belly grew and grew. After nine months of her swollen belly Kazumi gave birth to the heir of her family and their first son, Akatsuki. Two years later their beautiful daughter and daddy's little girl was born. Her name is Kagome. Six years later Kazumi gave birth to their last child, Sota.

The years went by and their children grew older. But the day they were dreading was coming closer and closer and soon would be upon them in a short few months.


	2. The Dreaded Day Arrives

Chapter 1- The Dreaded Day

* * *

In a few months their precious daughter Kagome will be eligible for her hand in marriage. Neither parent nor brothers wanted her to go. She was their ray of sunshine in their lives. They were sure that whoever did marry Kagome would be a lucky man.

oOo

A week's trip away in the heart of the Western lands was the Lord himself.

"Sesshomaru it is time for you to take a mate. You have greatly seceded the time that the council has given you to find a mate. They are not pleased with you and demand that if you don't find a mate with in the year they will dethrone you and find someone more suitable to rule the Western lands. Come out of hiding I know you can hear me!"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. His mother was giving him a headache. He couldn't believe the threats his mother was making. Of course he had hid so he wouldn't have to listen to his mother about finding a mate, but with her screaming it through the castle it was hard not to hear her from his secret spot behind the bookcase in his private study. 350 years was not that long of a time for a demon and 250 years was still too young for a lord to take on a mate. He didn't understand why the council was demanding that he take a mate. He didn't need a silly woman in his life to distract him from his duties as the lord of the lands. And none of the demonesses that his mother tried introducing him to met up to his standards. All of them were snooty and stuck up. Every one of them gossiped and he could not have that in a mate because that is what destroys a kingdom. Stupid bitches. And lastly all of he could never mate with anyone if they could not hold their own in battle, and quite frankly none of these women could.

The door to Sesshomaru's study creeks open. "Mi'lord?"

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshomaru said coming out from behind his bookcase. "What is the matter that you had to come here and interrupt me in my personal study?"

"There is a problem in one of the human villages. Their priestess has sent word that she has felt many strong demon presences around the village for days now." Jaken said while slowly sliding towards the door trying to get away from the harsh punishment that he was about to get.

"And which village is it?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly while sitting down at his desk and picking up one of the scrolls he had placed there when his mother's presence became known at his castle gates.

"Edo." barely passed the lips of the loyal servant before Sesshomaru's hand was found around his neck.

"Are you sure that is where word came from? It isn't anyone trying to trick this Sesshomaru?" He asked his eyes tinted with a slight pink color.

"Yes mi'ord. The messenger where's the crest of the Higurashi house." Jaken said his neck being constricted so tightly the words coming out barely over a whisper but still enough for Sesshomaru's demon senses to hear.

"You know how much of an importance that village is to this Castle Jaken. Prepare for the journey ahead Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded. The village being too far away for him to use his demonic ball of light let alone his demonic cloud. "We leave in one hour."

oOo

"Mother, father!" Yelled the cheerful voice of their only daughter. "Where are you?"

"We are in the gardens dear." said her mother sadness flowing into her voice on a very special, but dreaded day.

A warm smile shined off of the face of Kagome as she came out into the gardens and saw her beloved parents. "Mother, father. Do you know what today is?" She asked with all the enthusiasm of the world leaking in to her voice as her excitement could barely be contained.

"Hmm," he father pondered resting his hand on his chin, "is there something I am forgetting my beloved Kazumi?" He waited a moment and then said, "I remember now it's the summer solstice. The most important day of the harvesting season." He said with a wide grin coming across his face at the pout his daughter was giving him.

"Oh Daichi leave the poor girl alone. It's your birthday dear." Her mother said a graceful smile on her lips.

"So... Do I get a present?"

"This was my great-great-great grandmothers dagger. It has been passed down the generations to the oldest woman of the family on her eighteenth birthday. The day has finally come to give this to you." Kagome's mother said while unwrapping the dagger from the silk cloth. The dagger's hilt was encrested with diamonds and sapphires in the still shiny well kept after silver. The blade itself had a swirl pattern on it that puzzled Kagome. "The swirls on the blade light up in the presence of a demon that means to harm. It was enchanted with a protection spell and that's when the swirls were magically engraved into the blade.

Kagome stared at the magnificent craftsmanship in awe. For a few moments she did not say anything and her parents began to wonder if they should have given it to her or not when Kagome busted out in tears of joy. "Oh thank you mother and father you always know what to get me. I couldn't have asked the kamis for a better more loving family than you." Kagome said while hugging her mother and father.

"Ok Kagome well you better go get ready." Her mother said sitting up straighter and fixing her kimono, her very formal kimono.

"Mother what's going on?" Kagome asked with curiosity leaking in to her voice.

"The great and powerful lord Sesshomaru is coming here." Daichi said clearing his voice to make it sound deeper.

Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head. _Why is he coming here?_ "Mother,father I would like to ask if i can be excused for the day. I would not like to disgrace our family by saying or doing anything to offend lord Sesshomaru." Kagome asked mainly to her father bowing respectfully. She knew not what he was coming here for but she did know that for a woman of her time and status she should not have such a temper. She remembered the last time that a lord had come to their home. It was the lord of the Northern lands. He had come to make sure that the peace agreement between our village and his lands was still valid and in place since we do border his territory. He brought his son, Kouga, along with him since he is the heir and needs to know how to do these things. The whole time Kagome kept seeing the young lord stare at her with want. Finally she lost her cool and smacked him across the face. The older lord stared in shock at the young girl. "I will not be looked upon as a piece of meat in my own home!" The 16 year old Kagome yelled at the demon and stormed off to her room. The older lord's laughter could be heard throughout the village while he looked between the retreating figure of the girl and his son's bright red face. Since that day Kagome has never sat in with her parents when someone of higher power came to their lands she has always left the house not to disgrace her family name even more than she already did. Her father bowed his head releasing her of her duties for today.

Kagome went to her room closing the door behind her an locking it. She walked to the wardrobe opening it. She looked at all the kimonos and fighting suits before she gently pushed them aside. She kneeled down placing her hands on the bottom of the wardrobe. Pushing down until she heard the soft click of it unlocking. She pulled out the silky black cloth. She remembered the day that he ojii-san gave it to her.

_~Flashback~_

On my 15th birthday after I had received my gift from my mother and father I had gone to my room. After I went to my room I heard a knock on the door and my ojii-san was coming in.

"Hello my beautiful Kagome I have a surprise for you, but you have to keep it a secret. Can you keep it a secret?" He said with a grin coming across his face.

"Of course I can ojii-san." Kagome giggled.

"What would you do if I told you that I could give you something to make you like a normal girl, no one would move out of your way during your way through the market, that no one would stop everything just because you went near them? With this cloak that can happen. It was designed to change the appearance of whoever wears it, which means that you could go into the market or where ever and no one would know its you." Her grandfather said while thinking of the real reason for this cloak was. The cloak was actually designed for powerful mikos and demon slayers to go slay demons while going completely undetected. This is because it hides the aura and the scent of whoever wears the cloak. The cloak changes the appearance of the person who wears it so after the slay the demon if more demons come to revenge the slayed demon they we be on a never endless search for a person who doesn't exist. The reason he was giving it to his grand daughter was because he could already feel the power that radiated off of her. He wanted her to be able to protect herself if anything ever happened. He wanted her to be able to get away even if no one else could.

"Ojii-san really?! That would be the best gift ever.

_~End of Flashback~_

Kagome opened her door. Taking every back way out of her house that she could. When she got out of the house and started walking to her favorite place in the market. When her house was out of sight she heard the announcement that lord Sesshomaru had arrived.

oOo

After two hours of discussing the problem he was requested there for he was ready to leave. He would send some of his soldier to the village for a little while until the problem either went away or became an even bigger threat. He announced this and took up his leave. But he couldn't leave. Something was telling him to stay and look around the village. He believed it was to make sure that everything was good in the village and productive. He walked around for a few minutes and then came across the biggest market and most productive market in the village. As he walked more and more people started to stop what they were doing and bowing to their lord. Half way through the market something caught his eye. A black figure. When he looked to inspect what it was his stoic mask almost dropped. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing at one of the smallest fruit carts there was. She was buying an entire basket of fresh delectable looking fruit. She was smiling and laughing with the woman who he presumed owned the cart. As she turned to continue on her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. A dull ocean blue clashed with sparkling gold. She bowed slightly to show her respect and then turned around and disappeared around a corner Sesshomaru had not seen before. His used his demonic speed to zoom through the crowd to where she would be, but when he got there the long alley was empty. He tried to use his very capable sense of smell to find her but he could smell nothing that would be anything like her. Musk and sour smells filled the space. He tried to continue on in finding her but could to no end find her. With this he speedily made his way back to the governing lords house he would know who this mysterious woman was.

oOo

Kagome held her breathe as the lord rounded the corner faster than she thought possible. She had barely made it into her best maids house before he came into view. She had known Sango as along as she had been alive. They were both born on the same day. Taking this as an omen her parents made sure that the little girl would always be Kagome's handmaid unless she wished other wise. As children they spent their days playing and when ever Kagome had lessons she would come back and tell Sango everything she had learned. They were the best of friends and nothing would ever change. Kagome was grateful of her friend. After she was sure the lord had left she thanked Sango and started on her short journey home removing the hood on the cloak letting lifting the enchantment that changed her appearance. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings just enjoying the nice day and letting her feet take her home. When all of a sudden she ran into something hard but soft at the same time. After letting out a soft 'omph' she looked up to see that she had run into the lord! "I am terribly sorry lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to run into you I wasn't paying attention when I should have been." Kagome said while kneeling on the ground and bowing to show him how completely sorry she was.

He chuckled on the inside he had actually been watching her walk up to the large house. He had instantly known that she was not paying attention when he saw her head thrown back face towards the sun and a very similar smile on her face. He merely stepped in front of she got closer to the doors. He bent over and grabbed her hand.

Kagome jerked her hand away not expecting the lord to reach for her hand and very gently grab her hand at that. She stood up when her grabbed her hand again and softly tugged against it to tell her to stand. She stood there with her eyes closed and her head hanging down.

Sesshomaru just couldn't wait any longer her had to know if it was her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. What he saw blew him away. She was wearing the same cloak and had the same basket full of fruit but everything else was slightly different. Her bright ocean blue eyes were so striking that it was hard to look away from. Her soft but still prominent jaw line gave her a gentle heart shaped face. Her long jet black locks framing her face just the right way. He knew that this was definitely her but he could not explain the difference in her appearance.

"What is your name girl?" He asked.

A stunned Kagome seeing the emotions that danced through the eyes of her lord had to clear throat before she could speak. "Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi lord Sesshomaru." she said her eyes leaving the electrifying intensity of his golden orbs. At that Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He was about ready to just lean in and steal those red lips into a passionate kiss and her sweet bell like voice made it even harder for him to stop. So this is the daughter of Daichi. He had heard of her beauty over time but figured that it was just to the extent that humans defined beauty. He was very wrong. She was gorgeous. She surpassed the beauty of any demoness he had ever laid eyes on. Quickly composing his self he began to speak.

"Let this Sesshomaru escort you inside." he said while holding out his arm offering it to Kagome. Being the lady that she was she took his arm as they walked through the doors.

"I see you have meet my lovely daughter lord Sesshomaru."

_Lovely?! That was an understatement of this gorgeous creature that had her small arm wrapped around this Sesshomaru's arm._

**Yes it is. She is the one.** Sesshomaru's beast said

Sesshomaru laughed at his beast.

"Yes I have Daichi." Kagome let go of his arm and Sesshomaru whimpered on the inside from the lose of contact with the girl. She walked over to her father and gave him a hug.

"I am going to go give these to Haruko before they spoil." And without a delay she began to walk away bowing her head to Sesshomaru as she left.

Daichi watching the young lord as he stared at his daughter's retreating figure. "Well what might I ask brings you back again lord Sesshomaru?" he said while giving a slight chuckle.

"Your daughter and I ran into each other and i escorted her home." Sesshomaru said still staring at the door Kagome had walked through not noticing that her father was watching her with the eyes of a hawk.

"Today is her birthday." Daichi said watching as Sesshomaru's head snapped in his direction so fast he thought i might fall off were he moving any faster. "She turned 18. Her mother and I not expecting for this day to come so fast."

Sesshomaru felling slightly embarrassed that he had gotten caught staring at the girl.

**She can be ours, all we have to do is ask!** His beast roared at him. Why was his beast reacting with so much intensity to this woman?

"Daichi this Sesshomaru would like to talk to you in private." And with that he started walking to the sitting area that he had been in earlier.

oOo

Kagome was sitting under a sakura tree in her gardens enjoying the light breeze that would occasionally lift up her raven hair and blow in the wind, when a shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes to find her father and Sesshomaru standing in front of her. She stood up with the help of her fathers hand. "Kagome dear," her father started but couldn't seem to get past the lump in his throat that just formed. "Sesshomaru has asked for your hand in marriage."

* * *

Stay tuned to what will happen next! What will Kagome say and what will happen if she does. I will try to get the next chapter up within a week but i do have a vacation trip coming up this weekend so please don't get mad at me and be patient if I don't.

-NativeAngel


End file.
